A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a well known memory type that depends on a capacitor to store charge representative of two logic states. DRAM integrated circuits are used as, for example, memory modules for personal computers and work stations.
Generally, the trend has been toward fewer memory devices in a system. The memory devices attempt to achieve higher bandwidth to accommodate faster processors by using wider buses, for example, buses that are 32 bits wide. However, clocking wider buses to get higher bandwidth increases power consumption and causes switching noise problems for the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a DRAM that can provide higher bandwidth without increasing power consumption of the memory device and without causing serious problems with noise.